wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seaweed
Seaweed is Armored Scavenger's OC. Do not use this character without my permission. Description Seaweed is a blue SeaWing dragon who has deep blue colored eyes. She is large for a SeaWing in height but is lean and very healthy. She wears a silver necklace with a silver medallion of a dragon around her neck. She also carries around her treasure in a bag around her shoulder. Seaweed's underbelly is slightly more sky-blue than the rest of her body, her talons and horns are nearly black in color, and her wing membrane is cerulean. Personality Seaweed is a dragon who has liked to be alone and do whatever she had wanted. She is not shy and doesn't hate being around other dragons, but she has always tended to do things herself and spend time alone. Seaweed is a dragon who would never dream of hurting another dragon and was wholeheartedly against the SandWing War of Succession. Seaweed likes to learn new things and reads scrolls from time to time, but her favorite thing in the world is treasure. Seaweed is absolutely obsessed with owning some sort of treasure, but her love and want of it had died down a lot after a serious incident she had experienced that made her leave her home. Seaweed loves her tribe and wants to be extremely loyal to her queen, Coral, but is worried her mistake has flushed it all down the drain. She is wary of other tribes, especially since she spent most of her life living only with other SeaWings and hardly ever left her ocean home. Seaweed is not royalty, but likes to live as if she is. She likes things to be neat and tidy, she likes politeness, and does not enjoy meeting rude dragons, those who do not care for style or the arts, and dragons who like to be rough. Biography Seaweed was born into a SeaWing family to her mother, Luminescence, and her father, Crawdad. Her father was a SeaWing who worked during the day and long into the night scout, while her mother was a healer in the SeaWing army, but mostly spent her time at home. Seaweed was tutored and quickly finished her education because of her great desire to learn. As a child, Seaweed loved to collect things, mainly junk, but she had an eye and taste for treasure. Eventually, she was assigned as a palace guard for Queen Coral, her first station a quiet spot outside the palace with another guard named Tuna. Tuna was not a great guard or friend, constantly leaving her post to do other things, leaving Seaweed alone and returning right before the changing of the guard. It produced some trouble, especially with Seaweed's love of treasure, which was a distraction. One day a very important piece of royal jewelry was being held in the treasury for Queen Coral and Tsunami, the SeaWing princess who had returned home. Seaweed was one of the guards who were assigned to protect it. She was left alone inside the treasury one day with all the treasure she could have ever wanted. Unfortunately, her love of treasure proved troublesome. An emerald with a dragon, presumably Queen Coral herself carved into it, caught her attention. She was being tempted to take it, hold it for just one second, but soon she couldn't let it go. She took some more treasure and stuffed it into a bag without even thinking. At this point she wanted to take the bag and hide it in her room at home, thinking that no one might notice. An old dragon had passed her by as she went down a palace hallway, but he didn't notice Seaweed or her bag. She then felt worry and regret, but before she could go back and return the treasure she heard the sound of more guards coming towards her. Nervous that they would catch her red-handed with the treasure, she left her home and the Kingdom of the Sea. The very next day she reached the continent of Pyrrhia and rested on some grasses after a long night of fleeing. When she woke up she inspected her treasure, both happy and feeling regret for having it. As she thought of what she had done and what it meant, she noticed a scavenger approach her and she menacingly tried to keep it away from her and her bag. Unexpectedly, she was attacked by four other scavengers, who took her by surprise. The first scavenger helped fight off the bandits, but Seaweed was severely injured. Scavengers from a nearby town helped Seaweed recover and she befriended the winged scavenger named Wladyslaw, who came to her rescue. Seaweed accompanied the scavenger during his quest to get the enchanted Blue Topaz Gems, curious and not aware of what had been going on. She was taken aback when she heard the scavengers speak, but this fueled her curiosity about them even more. Seaweed then also helped Wladyslaw and his group return to Pyrrhia from an island and helped them escape another SeaWing they encountered and unfriendly scavengers. At Jade Mountain she assisted Wladyslaw with defeating the evil animus Clauseus, who wanted to destroy all dragons. Wladyslaw and Clauseus fell off the mountain and are thought to have perished. Seaweed was heart-broken at his loss. After the war she began to consider returning home, accepting the consequences of her actions and any punishment that went along with it. However, she hoped that no one might have noticed that the treasure had been stolen and perhaps everyone thought she was killed during an attack. She had befriended Goshawk and Stormfast, two SkyWings who had also befriended scavengers, one related to her Wladyslaw. Seaweed then began to try to return home. In secret she began to meet with her father, telling him of what she had done and trying to formulate a way to have her return home without anyone knowing she stole from the Queen. Relations Luminescence- Seaweed's mother. Crawdad- Seaweed's father. Queen Coral- Seaweed's Queen and a dragon she wants to be like and impress. Seaweed loves her queen's stories, supports her rule, and want to be loyal to the monarch. Lobster- Seaweed's tutor when she was very young. Tuna- A fellow guard who shared the same post as Seaweed, but left it frequently to be with friends. Though their relationship was soured, they never became enemies and still care about each other. Wladyslaw- The scavenger Seaweed met and was rescued by. They became very close in the little time they spent together, and the supposed death of this man broke Seaweed's heart. Goshawk- Seaweed's SkyWing friend. Though they have different lifestyles and personalities, the two are bonded by their interest in scavengers and they had enjoyed the time they spent together, even if some of it was turbulent. Stormfast- A young SkyWing dragonet who Seaweed likes to see every time she goes to meet Goshawk. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Characters